My new Alstroemeria cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me among my collection of Alstroemeria varieties maintained in greenhouse at De Kwakel, Holland, for developmental and breeding purposes. This particular seedling caught my attention because of the substantially all white appearance of its flowers clustered in an umbel formation appearing at the top of a relatively tall flowering stem. I propagated this seedling discovery by root division through several successive generations and found that the novel and distinctive features of the discovery plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new seedling for commercial purposes is being carried on at De Kwakel, Holland, with very favorable results.